De Historias Para Alguien Más
by Eve no jikan
Summary: Serie de drables en honor a esta fabulosa serie. Una colección de romance, drama y vida cotidiana.


Buenas~~ hace mucho que no publicaba nada, así que me decidí por los drables xD Una colección de después de la guerra, consejos y sugerencias son aceptadas n.n

También quería aclarar que los capítulos pueden o no tener relación entre ellos

**Advertencias: posible spoilers**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al señor Kishimoto**

1

-Bienvenido A Casa-

La guerra se acabó.

Es como un gran consuelo decirlo, es el aire que regresa a los pulmones luego de estrujarte desde adentro cuando ves toda la destrucción, la sangre derramada, las vidas que se perdieron, todo con lo que arrasó… si, pero la guerra se acabó.

Y "ganamos".

Cuando sale el sol y el ajetreo mañanero comienza, ellos realmente no lo notan. Han sido noches muy pesadas, han sido días muy pesados.

Por eso, esa mañana, cuando llaman a la puerta con tres pequeños golpes, Sakura levanta la cabeza de ente sus brazos sobre la mesa, se respira pesadez, pero igual atiende.

- Naruto despertó –él dice, con una emoción casi desbordante, con la emoción que todos sienten cuando hablan de su héroe.

Sakura sonríe. Sólo sonríe. Se acomoda el mechón de su pelo, se talla rápidamente los ojos con la mano y mientras camina presurosa hasta aquella habitación se golpea despacio las mejillas con las palmas. Como para sentirse más despierta.

Y al abrir la puerta ve varios rostros adentro, y ve el cabello rubio del chico sobre la camilla, el chico lleno de vendas y rodeado de flores y sonrisas amistosas.

Olvida por un momento su rol de doctora, lo olvida todo por un momento y corre para abrazarlo, lo rodea con sus brazos, y apoya la cabeza de él sobre su pecho. Casi le es difícil recordar cuando se había sentido así de feliz antes, y no lo recuerda, así que lo abraza un poco más fuerte, aunque él termine quejándose y rogándole piedad.

- Muchas personas estaban esperando que despertaras, tonto, si no despertabas pronto te habríamos dado por perdido. –ríe ella, y le es difícil que no le broten lagrimas mientras habla.

La nota más delgada, tiene el cabello desarreglado y amarrado en una cola alta, con unas ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos y los labios casi sin color.

La guerra parecía haberse llevado algo más de ellos que las vidas de sus amigos. Y quiere preguntarle sobre muchas cosas, quiere preguntarle si ha estado comiendo bien -aunque es obvio que no- pero parece inútil, así que se lo guarda y lo olvida.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan… pero los grandes se hacen esperar. –Fanfarronea, como si olvidara que está sobre la cama de un hospital, con la mayoría de los huesos rotos y algunos órganos todavía en recuperación.

- Tres meses ya es para vagos. –murmura Ino, acercándose hasta quedar junto a la cama, estira su mano y jala de la mejilla de él como si fuera un niño. – No nos podemos permitir que nuestro nuevo Hokage sea un vago, ¿sabes?

Naruto se queja, casi riendo, casi llorando.

Es algo que mucha gente ha esperado por un tiempo. Es algo que él sabe que ha estado esperando toda su vida.

Y así pasa una hora, con una y otra visita, y hablando de sobre los que estaban bien, recuperándose y casi forzando las palabras de su garganta y con momentos dolorosos de silencio, hablando un poco sobre los que ya no estaban.

- Sakura-chan... Sasuke está…-Naruto se detiene antes de preguntar, y Sakura sonríe otra vez, algo forzado, pero asiente.

Y él lo entiende, entre las cejas casi fruncidas de Sakura, entre sus labios tensos y su mirada dudosa. Él entiende. Y no pregunta más.

Entonces el rubio se entretiene con las visitas, que se burlan de su estado, o que hablan sobre lo rápido que Konoha se está recuperando. La esperanza parece florecer en todos los sitios.

Y cuando nadie la ve, y ella toma una flor de las decenas que están en la mesa para Naruto, se despide y sale afuera de la habitación, camina uno o dos pasillos por la derecha, con la flor sostenida al final de su mano, y se detiene un momento frente a una puerta para dar un respiro profundo y entrar.

Adentro no hay nadie más que él.

No hay nada más que una jarra y un vaso con agua sobre el buró junto a la cama.

Ella cierra la puerta tras entra, y camina despacio hasta quedar frente al buró, no parece ver al muchacho tendido sobre las mantas blancas sino hasta que pone dentro del vaso la flor.

Y entonces sonríe cansada, es una sonrisas de alguien que no ha dormido muy bien los últimos meses. Se llena los pulmones de aire y sin notarlo los bordes de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba al hablar.

- Naruto despertó hoy. –murmura, y se detiene para ver el rostro de él. Tiene un ojo vendado y el otro cerrado, parece tan tranquilo que duerme, pero ella sabe que no. – Sabes que no tardará en venir a verte… procura hablar con él cuando lo haga.

Suspira otra vez y toca con la punta de sus dedos las marcas negras que se dibujan tanto sobre la piel de él como alrededor de la cama, y la pared, integrando un círculo que cubre la cama por completo. Regresa la mirada a su rostro con una mueca casi burlona.

- No uses el pretexto de los sellos para hacerte el dormido con él. –Dice, caminando hasta la puerta, pone su mano sobre la manija y añade en un susurro antes de salir: "Y Bienvenido a casa."


End file.
